


Avengers : FIX IT!

by marvel_maniac3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_maniac3/pseuds/marvel_maniac3
Summary: Avengers watch Infinity war so they can fix what the big purple nut sack did (since I did romanogers and Winterwitch there will be some changes to the movie) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT “author” ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE MCU OR DISNEY PLEASE DONT SUE ME :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Avengers : FIX IT!

**Author's Note:**

> still trying not to get sued :p

guess who still trying not to get sued???


End file.
